Spiderman: Noboddy To Blame
by Mookerman
Summary: When Spiderman fights a new version of an old enemy, he relizes he's up against a new evil mastermind. If you have seen the 1960s cartoon, you'll recognize this villain and what he will do in the future. Rated T for language. Please Review.


SPIDERMAN: NOBODDY TO BLAME

NEW YORK CITY CENTRAL

The sirens howl in the night. People are scattered across the floor of the National Bank.

"Get the money! We're heading out!" one robber shouts to the other.

" Yeah! Now give the money to me, quick!" shouts Spiderman, mocking the enemies from the bank's ceiling.

"Spiderman! I thought I smelled a rat!"

"Don't you mean spider? Wow, robbers are getting dumber and dumber, now aren't they? No offense to you, of course."

"Shut up and die!" the robber shouts as he pulls the trigger of his gun.

The bullets soar across the air, trying to hit their target. Spiderman begins to dodge the deadly beads of the gun. Spiderman starts to rush towards the robbers. The robbers struggle to run away, still knowing that this man in a mask will get them one way or another. The first is caught by the infamous web in a clean matter. The second nemesis aimlessly punches around, hoping to hit Spiderman. The hero grabs ahold of the helpless target and punches him once. The man falls down like a rock.

"Now that's what I call a good ol' butt whooping, Spidey style."

Spiderman jumps into the shadows, disappearing from the eyes of the people. Over the city of New York, Spiderman swings home. Back at the home of Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson watches New York News.

"Spiderman is having one hell of a hero streak tonight. He has fought the Rhino, Tracer, Electro, Gibbon, the Enforcers, random thugs, and much more. All in a ground breaking two hours. Look out, Thor and Ben Grimm!" says the reporter, covering the biased story of Spiderman's crime breaking.

"Well done, Pete." Mary Jane says as she smiles in the dark room. "Well done."

OSCORP INDUSTIRES

A man walks into a darkened room. His glasses shine through the black as the stars do in space. In front of him is another man, only with no glasses and is wearing gloves.

"So, you're Mr. Jim Telltord?" the man with the glasses asks.

"Yeah, that's me. But call me Adi." Answers the man with the gloves.

"So, 'Adi', as you are called, what are your records of feats? Do you have any abilities?"

"Yes, I do. I have expert airline skills. Oh, and I have my very own Vulture suit. I ever added stuff to it. Now there are adamantium claws at the feet, machine guns ontop of the wrist plates I set up, and two small rockets on the back of the suit."

"And you say you need money?"

"Yup. Figured that if I spend all of my money on this stuff, that I can make even more money with this suit on."

"Smart. But how did you obtain the suit?"

"Stole it out from under that old coot's nose."

"I see. Well, ever since Norman vanished, I've been waiting for my chance for my revenge. Norman was the god of companies. Anyone who would take him away must be insane. So, I've been waiting for a chance to destroy Spiderman, for costing Oscorp millions."

"Whatever. I frankly don't give a shit. So, are you paying before or after Spiderman's death?"

"You seem much like a younger Adrian Toomes. Selfish, cocky, ignorant, and bald." the man now showing a smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and give me a time of strike."

"Alright. You will get a chance to kill him tomorrow at exactly four o' clock pm at Time Square. Two henchmen will be there to lure the freak out into the open, so be ready. But be careful. He has joined the Avengers, thus may be even harder to kill."

"Yup, gotcha. So, wait. What's your name again?"

" Just call me Boddy. Dr. Noah Boddy."

AVENGERS TOWER, NEXT DAY AT 2:00pm

Peter sits in his room quietly, not making a sound.

"Hey, Pete!" shouts Mary Jane, "Aunt May went with ol' butler boy, and the other Avengers went to take out Kang or someone. So, what do you feel like doing?" Mary Jane now coming in closer with a softer voice. She knows what she feels like doing.

"I need to think a bit. You can go hang out with some of your old friends."

"What's the matter, Tiger?"

"I just….. It's like since I've become a member of the Avengers, so much has been lifted off of me. But then, things like that energy sucker Morlun and Norman turned crazy come about and screw with my life. I know I made a vow to Uncle Ben, but I just feel like sometimes, I still don't understand what goes on.

"Yeah. It'll happen. But you have us. You have good friends like Captain America, Logan, and Tony Stark, then you have Aunt May and me. We will never leave you."

"I guess your right. Well, except for the Logan part, of course. I better clear my head a bit more and go do a friendly neighborhood checkup. Who knows what's going on right now. I better go check it out."

Peter puts on his mask and tights, then swings out of the building. Mary Jane heads to the phone to call some friends like a high school girl.

TIME SQUARE, 4:30pm

Two men sit in a car and begin munching down on their Subway chicken sub sandwiches.

"Man, can't we just go now?" the fat man in the driver seat asks.

"No. We need to wait until 4:58. Just enough time to get the party started at 5:00." the skinny man answers.

"Ok."

The men continue to eat their lunch as they wait for time to fly.

Meanwhile, a man in a green Vulture suit appears on a nearby rooftop.

"Man, it's 5:45. Won't time go any faster?" the man says to himself.

Telltord then sees something pass by through the air. It's Spiderman. He'll miss the whole thing at the rate of speed he was going at.

"NOW! CAUSE SOME PANIC NOW, YOU MORONS!" the Vulture screams into the radio, to be heard by the two buffoons in the car.

The fat man drives 100mph into a building at Time Square. The two men jumped out and began shooting in the air, screaming "You're all gonna die!"

Spiderman heard the gun shots and turned around to the crime scene. In an instance, Spiderman knocked both men out cold in one mere punch. This was it. The perfect time for the newest Vulture to strike.

From up above, a green flash soared down at Spiderman. Peter jump out of the way just in time. The Vulture landed perfectly on the ground.

"Oh boy. ANOTHER Vulture? Geez. Can't you new villains just get CREATIVE once in a while. I mean, just paint the suit brown and call yourself the Turkey, for all I care! Just get some originality!" Spiderman moans as he views this new Vulture.

"Shut up, meat."

"Meat? Hahahahaha! Meat! Man oh man! I've been called Slime Ball, Web Head, and Menace, but never Meat! At least you tried to be original this time."

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Yup. I'm proud of it, too."

Vulture then the machine gun strings attached to his leather gloves. Bullets flew everywhere in Spiderman's direction. Spidey dodged each bullet with ease and grace. Adi flew into Spiderman, now with super strength from the suit, and punched the hero in the nose. Spiderman jumped back, startled and surprised at the speed and force used to create one heck of a punch. Peter began firing wads of web at the villain, hoping it would catch him. Vulture flew fast enough to rocket away in time. Adi then swooped down at Spiderman once more, aiming now for the enemy's stomach. Spiderman jumps out of the way, leaving the mercenary headed for a brick. With no headgear on, the Vulture slams into the wall, becoming incredibly weakened. Spiderman picks up the defeated foe, preparing for interrogation.

"So, new guy. You don't seem that smart. So right now you have ten seconds to talk about who you work for before I shove two of these bricks up that itsy bitsy nose of yours."

"Ok. All I know was that he works at Oscorp, and his name is Dr. something Boddy."

"So, let me get this straight. You're working for a criminal mastermind businessman, that's obviously crazy, and works as Oscorp? Great. It's just another one of those days, now isn't it? You know what? I kicked your butt hard enough so I don't need to web you up. See you later, Bird Boy. I'm gonna catch some tail, if you know what I mean. Wait, you don't, since you never get any."

OSCORP, 7:43pm

The man with the glasses stares out of the window quietly. He has yet to receive the news of what happened to Spiderman. Just then, a small man walked into the room.

"Mr. Noboddy. The Vulture failed. He also explained that he worked for you."

"Do not worry, Will. I have shredded all evidence of him ever even coming to Oscorp. They won't suspect a thing. And don't worry about Spiderman. I have more ideas up my sleeve for him. Have you ever heard of a man that goes by the name of Roderick Kingsley?"

THE END

To be continued………


End file.
